


Unbreakable

by Kitsunebi20



Series: 7 days of short story challenge [3]
Category: touken - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 活撃／刀剣乱舞 | Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: Day-3 Unbreakable
Relationships: Izuminokami Kanesada/Horikawa Kunihiro
Series: 7 days of short story challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unbreakable

Most of my memories of him, filled with the image of his back figure who always runs in front of me. His long-black-hair swaying in the air as he dashes forward without hesitation. Although I can’t see his face at all, I know that those eyes of him must have a storm inside the blue sky that painted them. You’re always calm and yet, your sword is raging wild. Beheading all enemies that come your way. 

You are so strong. You are unbreakable. 

And I have always known about it, since a long time ago before we were able to speak to each other . 

It was like a dream to hear your voice calling my name. It was quite an unwavering voice. Strong willed and manly. Like soft water swaying under the moonlight without any ripples to disturb its surface. To be able to hear you calling my name is a bliss that I could never wish for more. 

“I must get him no matter what, Kunihiro!!” but your voice cracked. 

“I can’t let him go!” It’s broken.

“You should take care of your wound first!!!” was my voice trembling too much or was its sound so weak till you can hear it begging for your stay? 

Holding into his sense of loyalty always gave him scars and wounds in the process that keeps growing to hurt him beyond repair, sometimes it made my hearts ache just by watching from aside. Even so, that blindly loyalty is the last thing I want to see crumble. 

He is so strong. He is unbreakable. 

But if it was ever about to has even a single scratch, I’m more than willing to put my life on line in front of him. Would someone call this an act of naïve unconditional love? At least I have the word ‘love’ to describe this feelings.


End file.
